Together Again
by TidusYunaForever
Summary: Set after the end of Final Fantasy X2, Tidus has returned to Yuna and they're both as happy as ever. But can it stay that way? TxY,WxL,RxG R&R please
1. I'm Back

Fan-Fiction – Together Again

Chapter 1 – Back Again

Tidus came spiraling down into the water. It shook beneath him under the pressure he felt. Once he resurfaced he spat out some water and looked up.

In the sky was an enormous airship. Diving out of it was an easily recognizable figure – Yuna. Running to catch her, he quickly noticed that swimming would be faster. As he reached the shore he leaped and caught her.

Cradled in his arms, Yuna gasped "Tidus."

"Yuna," he replied, "You sure look different."

"Well, a lot has happened while you were gone," she said in a mildly sarcastic tone, "Not everything revolves around you, you know."

They both chuckled. Slinging an arm over her shoulder, Tidus began to walk to Yuna's old bungalow. He kissed her on the cheek and began chatting when suddenly…

"Hey man, how ya been, ya?"

"Good to see you safe, Yuna"

"Kimahri happy to see Yuna and Tidus together"

Yuna was suddenly overwhelmed by three of her former guardians, Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri, coming to meet her again. Waving them off, Tidus calmly said "We'll catch up later; I just wanna spend some time with Yuna"

The three trod off groaning, but Tidus could have sworn that he saw a grin forming on Wakka's face. _Pervert … _he thought, remembering his first ever Spiran friend.

**Rikku!** he thought suddenly, blurting out "So, how's Rikku doing?"

Slightly surprised, Yuna replied "Well, this story's pretty long. You'd better take a seat." She gestured to a nearby hill, where they sat down.

"Well, it all began two years after we defeated Sin…" Yuna began to recount to Tidus everything that happened while he was gone: Sphere-Hunting, the factions, Paine and Vidinia. Tidus listened intently, filling himself in on every little detail, asking questions often to extend the knowledge. Yuna loved having him back, hearing his voice, feeling his touch, just being with him made her happy.

"So, I've been gone three years?" inquired Tidus.

"Yep".

"And Wakka and Lulu…?"

"Yep".

"That is **so **cool!"

Yuna laughed and said "So, wanna go see Wakka and Lu?" She stood up and began walking.

"Not yet, I just need to ask you one more thing." Yuna stopped.

"How's Rikku?"

Yuna replied "She's changed heaps. She's grown, yet she's retained her playfulness. I swear, nothing exhausts that girl!"

Laughing, Tidus said "Come on, let's go!"

It had gotten dark, and Wakka and Lulu had retreated to their house. Tidus was glad to finally get inside and be able to catch up with friends.

Tidus and Yuna spent most of the night chatting about Vidinia with his parents. Tidus felt glad that he had come back to such great friends – and Yuna.

"Oh, geez, it's late, we better get going." said Tidus. They bade each other goodbye and went outside.

In the cold air Yuna shivered and wrapped her arms around Tidus. He then locked lips with her, swinging his arms around her hips. _If only every day was like this… _Yuna thought. They stopped kissing and walked back home, feeling only … pure happiness.

First Chapter Done – So what'd ya think? I changed the end of X-2 a bit, but that's because it seemed cuter … or something, I dunno. Please R&R for free muffins! As for updates, I'm aiming for about 1-2 per week.


	2. Really?

Fan-Fiction – Together Again

Chapter 2 – Really?

Waking up in morning sun of Besaid, Yuna rubbed her eyes, walked over to a snoring Tidus, touched him on the cheek and said sleepily "Tidus … wake up, please"

Startled, he woke up and replied "Good morning, Yuna, thanks for waking me up."

"No problem, c'mon, I'll get dressed and we can go grab some breakfast at Lulu's"

"Lulu cooks now?" asked Tidus.

"No, actually it's Wakka who'll be cooking"

Tidus laughed and said "Well, I'd better leave you to it". Tidus walked outside and admired the views from Besaid; the bay, the hills, the islands – everything was beautiful. Enjoying the moment, Tidus gazed upwards and heard a deafening noise. He'd heard it before!

Blinking twice, Tidus suddenly realized that Cid's airship was hovering above Besaid, almost covering it. Out of it jumped a skinny, blonde-haired Al Bhed girl who Tidus and Yuna knew all too well – Rikku.

Her long braids swayed in the air as she glided down to Yuna's hut. She had almost landed when she hit the ground and fell over. Tidus rushed over and asked "Are you okay?"

Struggling to her feet, Rikku replied "Just fine". Once she stood up completely, she said "I've got some bad news". Yuna then walked out of the hut in her gunner dresssphere and almost fainted in surprise.

"So, what's happening?" asked Tidus.

Rikku began to tell them of what had happened on Bikanel Island. Apparently the Guado rebels had began attacking Home and the Al Bhed were having problems defending it.

"… and that's why we need your help" finished Rikku.

"Okay, so just us two or the rest of the gang too?" asked Tidus.

"The more the merrier," replied Rikku cheerfully, "I was actually gonna go ask Wakka and Lu later."

"I'm not sure they'll be able to – after all, they've got Vidinia to worry about now" said Yuna glumly.

With a slight frown on her face, Rikku started towards Wakka's house. Feeling unsure, Tidus and Yuna, followed her, wondering what bright idea she must've had.

Waiting outside while Rikku negotiated, Yuna began to walk Tidus down to the beach. She held her arm around his back and brought him to a stop.

"Tidus" she said.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Do you want to get married?" she asked.

Rather taken aback, Tidus asked "Seriously?"

He had previously thought it over, and wasn't opposed, but just surprised that she would ask.

"Yes," she replied, "I felt so empty when you were gone. Now that you're back, I want to spend all my time with you".

Calmly, he replied "Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I really do want to be with you."

"Oh, Tidus, this is wonderful. Thank you so much". She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. As the moment ended, Tidus said "Come on, let's go up and hear the verdict."

As Tidus and Yuna reached Wakka's house, they saw Rikku walking out, nodding. Inquisitively Tidus asked "So, Rikku, what's the deal?".

"Well, they were worried about Vidinia at first, but they decided that they could leave him with Kimahri. He's a trusted friend, so baby V will be safe".

Relieved, Tidus nodded and said "Good. Just like old times, eh?" Reminiscing about Yuna's pilgrimage brought Auron to mind. This was followed by a brief silence.

"Well, come on, let's prepare. It's best if we leave as soon as possible," said Yuna, "It's just the five of going then, Rikku?"

"Actually, there's a sixth". Tidus lifted his head in surprise.

"Paine's coming along".

Tidus nodded slowly. After hearing Yuna's tales of adventure, he wanted to meet this new girl. Sure, Yuna described well, but with description one could only go so far. Tidus and Yuna went to pack and Rikku followed.

"The airship will pick us up on the beach at 9 p.m. Don't be late," said Rikku, "Oh, by the way, can I stay with you two for now. I can't go anywhere else."

Yuna nodded happily. She, like Tidus, happily welcomed the idea of staying and talking with old friends. She also wondered if Rikku would find out about her engagement plans.


	3. Oh Well

Chapter 3 – Time To Go

"So, Yuna and I are gonna get married. Isn't that great?" said Tidus to Rikku. Yuna clamped her hand over her face in disappointment.

"Tidus, we weren't going to tell anyone until later!" she said firmly.

"You never said that!"

Yuna sighed. He was right. She must have just not expected him to tell anyone. "_Well, Rikku knows so I guess the cat's out of the bag"_ she thought,

"Well, congratulations guys! When are you thinking of having the wedding?"

Yuna noticed that neither she nor Tidus had discussed this at all, and said "Well, we haven't actually discussed that yet. Speaking of which, Tidus," she turned her head to face him, "Let's talk about it."

Rikku quickly said "Well, off to tell Wakka and Lulu the good news!" She ran off, leaving Yuna and Tidus alone. "So, let's talk dates" said Yuna.

"Well … how about after this trip?" replied Tidus. Yuna pondered it for a while, eventually asking

"Straight away?"

"No, give it a few weeks for preparation."

"Okay! Sounds great!" replied Yuna giddily.

Tidus was excited - about the wedding, the marriage, about spending the rest of his life with Yuna. She was also excited, she wanted a perfect wedding and to plan it together with Tidus. Then again, he wasn't really the planning type. Perhaps Rikku could help.

Generally feeling quite pleased with herself, Yuna told Tidus that they should get some rest. Rikku conveniently offered to wake them up.

As Yuna woke up, startled by Rikku, she walked over to Tidus' bed to find that he had no doubt been scared out of his slumber as well. Feeling a tap on the shoulder, she spun around to see Tidus. He was holding their bags, and seemed to be quite comfortable with their weight.

"Hey," he said, "Come on, let's go!"

Walking outside, Yuna gazed up and saw the gigantic Celsius airship bellowing and glowing in the night sky. Rikku and Tidus had just come outside as well, and Tidus was marveling at the crimson airship.

"Well, all aboard!" said Rikku in a jolly tone. She pulled out a small machina disc which expanded to about two metres wide. They all stepped on and hovered up into the cockpit.

As Rikku showed Tidus around and introduced him to the ship's crew, Yuna wandered around looking for their room. Eventually, she ran into someone.

"Yuna?" said a dull, uninterested voice.

"Paine!" replied Yuna, looking up to see her comrade. They both stood back and regarded each other up and down.

"Whoa, you look different" they said in almost unison. Embracing Paine, Yuna saw that she was dressed in orange. Paine was equally amazed, seeing Yuna wearing all dark blue. Yuna suddenly asked "So, why the change in style?"

Paine began to tell Yuna about how she met a man who opens her up and makes her happy. She began ranting about how friendly and handsome he was, leaving out one detail.

"So," Yuna asked, interrupting Paine in the middle of a fast spoken sentence, "What's his name?"

Nervously, Paine replied "Um… Clasko?"

Yuna lifted her head curiously.

"Oh..."


End file.
